


Slash

by Rosaline_C



Series: Scooby Snacks [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Harvest, my crazy fic a day challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaline_C/pseuds/Rosaline_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy mentioned to Xander that she once decapitated a vampire with an Exacto knife. How exactly did that happen? Part two of my Buffy fic a day challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slash

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This one came from the quote I included. I just always wanted to hear the story behind the quote. Warning, this one is a bit violent (but isn’t Buffy in general).
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Joss, I’m just messing with them. 
> 
> Episode: 1x02 “The Harvest” by Joss Whedon

_There was this one time, I was pinned down by this vampire, he played left tackle for the varsity – I mean, before he was… well anyway he’s got one of those really thick necks and all I’ve got is a little Exacto knife – “_

_-Buffy Summers_

            Great. Buffy didn’t want to slay vampires at all, let alone two hundred pounds of jock turned all bumpy. Of course he would catch her without a weapon nearby. She should know better than to go anywhere without a stake handy.

           

Now here she was, being pinned down by the vampy football player. She knew she shouldn’t have left cheerleading practice early. They had been making posters for a fundraiser and she “wasn’t feeling well” so she asked to go home. Things had been so strained for her at Hemery since she found out she was the vampire slayer, and she just couldn’t be around those people right now.

 

But now she’s caught unaware. She just wished she had a stake. Buffy, sighed, reaching into her pocket to see if there was anything that could help her. She had no idea what made her stash one of the exacto knives they had been using in her pocket, but she’s so grateful that she did.

 

Pulling it out, she put it up to the vamp’s neck.

 

“Slayer,” he growled out.

 

“Yes, yes. We’ve been over this. I’m the slayer, you’re a vampire, I’m going to kill her, yada yada yada.”

 

She dug the knife into his neck and started slashing. Why did his neck have to be so thick? He growled out in pain but tried to shake it off, but she kept digging the knife deeper. She shoved him off her and pinned him to the ground. Thank the gods for slayer strength. She kept hacking at his neck. He tried to fight back and almost got away for a moment, but she stopped him.

It was when she was almost through the neck that he managed to get out of her grasp. He spun them around, pinning him to the ground. She knew she only had one more chance before she became this guy’s meal. She reached up and slashed through the last bit of his neck. As he was decapitated, he poofed into dust.

 

She knew she should have stayed at cheerleading practice.


End file.
